Palazzo in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,028 discloses [4-(5-chloromethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl]carbamic acid, ethyl ester as an intermediate which is reacted so as to replace the chloromethyl group by a hydroxymethyl or acetoxymethyl group.